Clozapine
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Yo no tuve oportunidad. Cuando los ponies de blanco me llevaron. No sé que es lo que esta mal con mi vida. Hija mía, quiero volver a verte. Quiero que juguemos y vayamos al mundo del chocolate... (POV screw loose. Denle una oportunidad.)


Bueno, se que debería estar actualizando "Solo tu", pero esta historia simplemente salió de mi, porque amo a ScrewLoose. Y me sorprendió buscar y no encontrar ningun fanfic de ella que profundizara las cosas sobre su "locura" (que conste, yo no creo que esté loca, solo es una victima de la vida) y tambien respecto a las teorías sobre Discord, ScrewBall y ella. Creo que esto si esta para darle un buen estirón (no explotarlo, pero si estirarlo) y creo que nadie lo ha hecho. Y me molesta los que creen que solo es una loca desquiciada, creanme, yo les puedo asegurar que no es nada bonito estar en sanatorio. Nada. Me identifico mucho con ScrewLoose. Sin más, al fic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ver a todos y a todo pasar, a través de una pequeña ventana. Observar como el tiempo pasa y yo no puedo salir de aquí. No puedo ir a buscarte mi pequeño tesoro. Ir por ti para que vayamos a jugar al mundo del chocolate. ¿Lo recuerdas mi vida? Aquel mundo del que te contaba cuando eras muy pequeñita, aquel mundo que es real. Yo te lo aseguro que es real mi pequeña, porque, ¡Yo he estado en él!

¿Pero de que me vale soñar? Si no puedo salir de aquí, no puedo salir de estas espantosas cuatro paredes donde todos los dias vienen a traerme unas pildoras extrañas, y unas agujas que clavan en mi piel, no sé para que, pero me duelen mucho. Pero no creas que no he intentado escapar, porque lo he hecho. Una vez mordí al unicornio ese de la bata blanca y corbata, ese al que muchos llaman médico o algo así. Pero no me fue muy bien. Cada vez que hago algo así, me encierran en este cuarto blanco y suave. Pero esta suavidad no es cómoda, porque atan mis patitas delanteras con una camisa. ¿Porque lo hacen? Asi no puedo moverme casi, y se me tensan mucho los huesos, despues me duelen bastante. ¿Porque lo hacen? ¿No se dan cuenta quiero salir corriendo de aqui para buscarte? Y cada noche que paso en ese cuarto no puedo dormir nada, porque tengo miedo...

Tanta blancura alrededor de mi hace que me duela la cabeza. Y me da miedo. Tengo miedo a no poder salir jamás de aquí, y por lo tanto no volver a verte. Porque yo quiero abrazarte y darte un beso antes de ir a dormir. Quiero estar contigo y cuidarte. Quiero ser tu mamá cuando aún eres potra, porque yo jamás tuve a la mía.

Quiero que juguemos juntas, ¡podemos jugar a las mascotas! Yo amo jugar a eso, muchas veces finjo ser un perro, aveces un gato, incluso aveces un ave. Aunque si fuera un pegaso eso sería más fácil. Yo juego a las mascotas aunque aqui siempre me digan que eso está mal... Pero no entiendo porque debería estar mal. Yo siempre he jugado a cosas así desde que tengo memoria.

...

Una pequeña potra de piel color azul claro y melena blanca grisácea, jugaba con sus ponies de juguete, amaba salir afuera al patio, cuando las cosas en casa se tornaban un poco incomódas. Esa es la palabra que utilizaba su mamá para referirse a las constantes peleas que tenía con su esposo. Pero Screw Loose prefería taparse las orejas y seguir jugando con sus juguetes.

Pero ese día fue diferente. Un aterrador grito la sacó de su "importante" cita en la cafetería de la señora Sombrero y el señor Corbata. Así se llamaban sus muñecos pony favoritos.

Un poco asustada decidió entrar denuevo a casa para saber que es lo que había pasado, pero estaba temblando por algún motivo.

—¿M-mamá? ¿P-papá?...

El sonido del reloj de pared la estaba desesperando. Únicamente ese sonido y lo demás silencio. ¿Porque sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte? No... esos latidos no eran nada a los que se avecinaron. Sintió casi el corazón salirse de su pecho cuando sus ojos al fín dieron con sus padres. El único que estaba en pie era su papá, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la boca, mientras su mamá yacía en el suelo de la cocina, con una profunda herida en la yugular que aún seguía derramando sangre. Las pupilas de la pequeña potra se dilataron al instante y su boca quedó entreabierta. Simplemente no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que es lo que es lo que estaba pasando.

El pony terrenal que se le notaba furia en la mirada, al notar la presencia de su hija, rápidamente se alarmó y dejó caer el cuchillo; acercandose a su pequeña.

—H-hija... Screw... ¿n-no te dijimos que cuando papi y mami discutían, t-tu debías estar afuera?..

La peliblanca no respondió. Siguió estática en la misma posición y con la misma cara. El padre comenzó a preocuparse aún más, sabía que tenia que hacer algo rápido. ¿Pero como lidiar con una potrilla?..

—C-cariño... ¿recuerdas el juego de l-las mascotas? P-pues... tu mamá y yo estamos jugando... pero p-pasamos a otro nivel y hemos elegido animales salvajes...

Se podía notar que el adulto estaba en verdad nervioso, claro que le preocupaba su hija. Pero desafortunadamente, padecía esquizofrenia y muchas veces se salía de sus cabales. Esta vez había llegado al extremo.

—Un... ¿u-un juego?...

Respondió la potrilla débilmente, apenas girando la vista hacia su padre. El otro al ver que captó su atención, sonrió de inmediato. Aunque con esa sonrisa se veía algo maniático.

—¡Si! Un juego.. Y como mamá se portó mal... se portó en verdad muy mal...

—¿Q-que hizo mamá?

Se atrevió a interrumpir la pequeña.

—Mamá... ella... estabamos jugando a ser lobos, y eramos un equipo de caza.. y ella... se fue a cazar con otro lobo... y creyó que papá no se daría cuenta–al relatar esto sonríe aun más pero sus ojos derraman lágrimas–... y p-por eso... mamá fue castigada y le tocó ser la presa... ¿si entiendes verdad mi vida?...

El adultó tomó la cara de su hija entre sus cascos ensangrentados, mirandola a los ojos. Screw estaba llorando y temblando.

—En-entonces... ¿so-somos lobos? ¿una familia de lobos?..

—Si... ¡y cualquier animal que tu quieras cariño! ¿Es divertido este juego verdad?... Grrr grrr wraff wraff!

El padre empezó a gruñir como lobo, jugando con su hija. La pequeña al principio tenía miedo, pero pasado un rato de que su padre seguia gruñendo, decidió intentarlo también.

—¡Woof woof woof!..

Soltó algo que más bien parecía un ladrido. Su padre sonrió más y siguió jugando con su hija a "los animales".

...

Mi papá me enseñó ese juego cuando tomó a mami como su presa. Poco después se llevaron a papá a un lugar donde parecía haber muchas jaulas. No entendí que iba a hacer yo sola, porque mamá jamás despertó. Creo que le aburrió el juego y prefirió quedarse dormida para siempre. Y papá se quedó encerrado en ese lugar.

Pasaron unos días y unos ponies querían llevarme a no sé donde, ellos decían que ahí cuidaban de los potros sin padres. Pero yo no quería, porque yo si tenía padres. Es solo que mamá estaba durmiendo y papá jugaba al ave en su jaula.

Así que huí. Corrí lejos lejos, hasta internarme en un bosque que se veía tenebroso, solo al principio, después me pareció acogedor. Tomé una cueva fría como hogar, conviviendo con los lobos que vivían ahí, era fácil, papá me había enseñado. Todos los días salía a cazar mi comida junto con ellos... y uno de esos días, ¡amanecí con mi cutie mark!

Pasé mucho años viviendo así, no sé cuantos, creo que hasta llegar a mi adolescencia. Porque aun recuerdo ese día mi pequeña y adorada hija, el día que conocí a tu padre..

...

—¡Hoy! ¡Carne! ¡Fresca! Grrrr!

Gruñendo y comportandose como lobo, la pony azul de quince años ya, corría por el bosque al que llamaba hogar. Se detuvo en silencio al divisar a su presa, una liebre de gran tamaño. Se relamió los labios, esa liebre se veía jugosa.

Esperando el momento indicado, saltó sobre la liebre mordiendola por el cuello y matandola rápidamente. Sonrió victoriosa y se acostó en el pasto para comenzar a devorar su presa manchandose todo el hocico.

—Parece que tienes mucha hambre pequeña pony... ¿no me convidas un poco?

Se escuchó una voz un tanto burlesca, la peliblanca volteó a todas partes algo exhaltada, pero siempre a la defensiva. Hasta que lo vió. Ahí parado entre las sombras vió a algo que parecía ser un dragón... pero no era un dragón. Era una quimera, aunque Screw Loose ignoraba eso.

—¡Alejate! Grrr...

Le gruñó, escondiendo su liebre. La quimera rió despacio y se acercó más a la pony terrenal.

—Vamos linda que no te voy a quitar nada... Solo quiero conocerte~ ¿cual es tu nombre?

La adolescente pony lo dudó un poco, pero hace muchisimo que no hablaba con nadie. Es decir, los lobos eran como su familia pero con ellos solo gruñía. Así que habló pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Soy... S-screw Loose...

—Mucho gusto Screw Loose... yo soy Discord~ ¿y que hace una pony en un bosque como este?

–Yo vivo aquí.

Aseguró firmemente.

—Uhhh vaya vives aquí y además comes carne... que ruda Screw Loose.

La peliblanca debía aceptar que le había gustado que le dijeran ruda. Porque ella se consideraba muy ruda. Así que sonrió alagada y partió la liebre por la mitad, dandole un pedazo a Discord. El contrario se sorprendió un poco ante este acto. Nadie, nunca nadie había sido amable con él. Y esto en algún aspecto era amabilidad. Así que sin saber porqué, pero tomó el trozo de liebre.

—¡Me caíste bien Discord! Comamos juntos.

La pony le sonrió con dulzura y el otro, aún algo shockeado, solo asintió con la cabeza y se recostó un poco para comer junto con ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

...

¡Ojalá lo hubieras visto hija! Tu papá se sonrojó en ese momento, te lo juro. Y te aseguro que eso no suele pasar, así que fue muy lindo. Después de eso Discord seguía visitandome en el bosque de vez en cuando; hasta que un día decidió llevarme con el a su hogar. Era otra cueva, pero era mucho más acogedora que la anterior. Me habló de la lluvia de chocolate. Era genial! ¡Ambos amabamos el chocolate!

Y... ojalá pudiera decirte que todo fue muy lindo. Pero yo cometí un error.

Me enamoré. Me enamoré estúpidamente de él. Y fue un error, porque el de mi no. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta... que creo que solo estaba jugando conmigo... pero es tu papá y no quiero hablar mal de el... tsk mírame, ya estoy llorando otra vez jaja... creo que solo son fugas, fugas de agua y alguien debería venir a arreglarlas. Pero cada vez que tengo estas fugas nadie viene a arreglarlas, nadie viene siquiera a darme un abrazo, siempre he creído que con eso se curan las fugas...

Pero no. Nadie vendrá porque para todos solo soy "la loca"... esa que no se cura nunca a pesar del tiempo que está aquí.. ¿porque me llaman loca hija?... ¿por jugar a las mascotas? ¿por enamorarme y equivocarme? ¿por querer estar con mi hija?... ¿Que no hacen eso todos los ponies normales?..

Ya no aguanto hija... quiero luchar, por ti.. pero aveces me siento tan cansada.

...

—Discord...

Suspiraba una pony de melena blanca, suspirando el nombre de quien tanto amaba. Estaba practicando como decirle al draconequs que pronto sería padre, que dentro de ella crecía una criaturita producto de aquella noche que para ella había sido demasiado hermosa.

Se apresuró hasta llegar a la cueva, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato ante la escena que se le puso enfrente.

—¿Entonces prometes ser mi fiel sirviente lindura?~

—Porsupuesto Discord~

Encima de Discord se encontraba una dragona de muy buen ver, se notaba en su mirada que ambos tenían sed de caos, poder y maldad.

—Screw...

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a murmurar Discord al ver llorar a Screw Loose y posteriormente la vió salir corriendo.

...

Y así mi pequeña, corrí y corrí, llegando hasta este pueblo, ponyville. Donde denuevo viví por los bosques, contigo en mi pancita mi amor. Aunque eso me dificultaba cazar un poco. Era un día muy lluvioso y con tormenta cuando tu naciste... y fue lo mas horrible y hermoso de mi vida... estaba sola y hacía demasiado frío...

Cuando alfin te tuve entre mis cascos lo que más me preocupaba eras tu, eras recien nacida, temblabas de frío y creí que morirías... yo no sabía que hacer... solo te abracé fuertemente cantandote una canción de cuna...

Fue una noche terrible, pero al fín amaneció, y sobreviviste. Lloré de felicidad. Y prometí que serías tu mi prioridad ante todo. Ojalá pudiera cumplir esa promesa... pero me encerraron aquí, un día que me vieron con unos conejos en mi boca. ¿De que que me culpan? Yo solo quería llevarte comida mi amor... pero esos ponies vestidos de blanco me tomaron con fuerza cuando me negué a ir con ellos. Por mas que les grité que tenia una hija, y que tenías hambre, ellos no me dejaron. Incluso les gruñí y los mordí... y me encerraron en ese cuarto blanco.

Tu tenías poco más de un año. Sentí que iba a morir.. pero mírame aquí.. después de diez años y sigo aquí. Preguntandome... ¿que ha sido de ti mi pequeña Screw Ball?..

Yo solo quiero... volver a verte... y mis fugas empiezan denuevo. Y ahí vienen los ponies de blanco, pero no a curar mis fugas. Vienen con esas agujas que me duelen mucho.

Hasta siempre, mi dulce ScrewBall.

"Cuando tu triste estás,

al mundo de chocolate irás,

Y te acompañaré...

A tu lado yo estaré...

Un dulce chocolate,

Tu eres para mí...

y mi corazón late...

Cuando oye al tuyo latir...

Cuando tu triste estás...

Al mundo de chocolate irás...

Y te acompañaré..

A tu lado yo estaré...

Hoy ya vas a dormir...

No tengas miedo porfavor..

aventuras vas a vivir,

Llenas de chocolate y amor...

Cuando tu triste estás...

Al mundo de chocolate irás,

Y te acompañaré...

A tu lado yo estaré..."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien, antes que nada, gracias por leer. Lo ultimo seria la canción de cuna que ScrewLoose le cantaba a su hija cuando era bebé. Esto es un one-shot, pero si tengo algún review consideraré hacer las perspectivas de Discord y ScrewBall.

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
